Bicycles have become an increasingly popular mode of transportation because of the increasing cost of other modes due to fuel prices and other factors. They are economical to operate and maintain and provide healthful exercise to an ever health conscious public. With this increase in popularity have come more and better bicycles and of course more expensive models. The increase in quality and cost means there is now greater interest in taking care to protect the bicycle against corrosion from the elements.
Many bicycles now have complex precision speed and brake controls. Dust and moisture can be damaging to these precision components as well as to the frame itself. For that reason, protective covers are needed to prevent the corrosion effects of environmental elements.
Many different types of protective covers have been designed for bicycles and other two wheel vehicles such as motorcycles. Some are in the form of nothing more than just a plastic bag with a drawstring, while others employ more elaborate designs that fold, wrap or otherwise fit around the bicycle. While some of these devices are effective, they are not necessarily efficient and easy to use. They often are difficult for one person to install.
One such device for shipping bicycles is shown and described in Levy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,651 issued Jun. 28, 1974. This protective cover is nothing more than a large plastic bag with a tie string. These are bags put up on a roll joined end to end, much like a roll of trash bags. A bag is pulled from the roll over the bicycle and drawn tight by a drawstring. The task is not one easily handled by one person without some aid. One would have to hold the bicycle up with one hand and pull the bag over it with the other.
Another device is disclosed and described in Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,523 issued May 20, 1975. This patent discloses a flexible material cover stored in a compartment fastened to the seat of the vehicle. It is simply pulled out of the storage compartment and draped over the vehicle. It is convenient and easy to use but doesn't provide a great deal of protection. It is not fastened completely around and does not enclose the vehicle.
Other bicycle covers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,913 of Weed, U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,774 of Joslyn and U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,831 of Adams. Each shows a cover that folds over or is wrapped around a bicycle. They employ snaps or drawstrings to close the cover. Weed and Joslyn are designed to cover a bicycle on a vehicle carrying rack, while a third patent of Adams provides reinforced holes in the cover to allow a conventional bike rack to be used. None appear easy to install by one person.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a bicycle protective cover that can be easily and quickly installed by one person.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle protective cover that completely wraps around the bicycle and is sealed against the elements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bicycle protective cover that incorporates alignment guides into the cover.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a protective bicycle cover that can be used alone or with a vehicle carrying rack.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a protective cover for bicycles that includes alignment devices to make the cover easy to install.